McHenry, you're so Goode
by Monica Woodfairy
Summary: Macey is not like the Gallager girls, because she's been out in the real world. She's been around too-cool boys like Zach. She's a lot like Zach... Black Sheep Challenge! Bad Language.


**Prompts Used:  
Pogo Stick.  
MixedEmotions.  
I hope you guys enjoy it. I made it for the BLACK SHEEP CHALLENGE.  
Kiwi rules, i love her writing and I havn't checked out LilyTheSilly's yet but I will.  
This is Macey/Zach Kinda.**

* * *

I was sitting in the library, three of those arrogant boys had already walked up or sat down, asking me out.

Asking me things like, "Do you come here often?", "Is that seat taken? Because you've taken my heart." and "Is that a mirror in your pocket?" After that one I almost broke a young boy's leg, never mind heart.

Finally, the only Blackthorne boy I could tolerate sat down, I barely looked up from my book and said, "Cammie is with Bex in the dorm, Zach."

He smirked, "Who said I'm looking for Cammie?"

I knew boys like Zach, boys like Zach who wanted to be like James Bond, this was new though because this boy _could_ be James Bond. He looked at me, pretending he wasn't after Cammie, but I knew better than that.

I knew how to play Zach's game, because he thought he was too witty and to charming.

"Searching for ultimate knowledge then, because that's all this library has for _you_ Zach." I said not even looking up from my book.

Zach leaned in, "Really, because I think I just found a new tutor." I rolled my eyes, "Zach, I know and you know that you want Cammie, so why waste time keeping me from my studies." Zach's face fell slightly a fraction of a second, that's when I knew…I won.

He just shrugged, "Say what you want, McHenry." I nodded, "I will. I'll make sure to tell Cammie you've been bothering me with questions about her all day."

Zach nodded with a smirk, "You're good McHenry, most defiantly a Gallagher Girl." I looked down at my book and sighed, "Yes, well that's why I got accepted."

Zach bit his lip, "McHenry," he started, but I finished. "Yes, Zach, she does like you-very much and as much as you know about us, we're sister and we strike back-personally…. I take no prisoners."

Zach grinned, "She's sweet- sweet girls never get the bad boys."

I rolled my eyes, "Zach, you're not actually referring to yourself as a bad boy? Are you? Because that's worse than when I heard your pal Jonas tell Liz he's mysterious."

Zach laughed, "No. I'm not saying I'm the not trouble maker, the guy who gets detention in all those teen romance movies-" He looked down for a second"-I'm just not the good guy, I'm not the hero type Macey."

I snorted, "Ok, Edward Cullen." Zach looked at me with a smirk, "Oh you don't actually watch those do you?" I didn't answer, because obviously, I did.

"Look, Zach, you can tell me you like her- I don't care if you here to steal the Headmistress and sell her to the black market, you don't have to have a cover for your emotions." Zach looked at me, and this time it wasn't his 'bad-boy-smirk', he looked like he could have spilled every secret he had right there and then.

Instead he muttered, "I'm having mixed emotions." he got up and walked away with out a glance back at me. So that was it, Zachary Goode just admitted something, finally. I could crack the code on that boy, and then, I'd give the password to Cam.

So the next morning, I was going to put myself next to Zachary Goode and play my own act.

Zach was leaning against a wall in the Entrance hall, "Look who's missing class," I said.

He shrugged, "I don't think I can handle another second of Madam Dabney."

I grinned, "What can you handle, Zach?" Zach smirked, his head tilted to the side, "I can handle _you_, McHenry." That was smooth, it was good… no… It was Goode.

I smiled, "All words, no show."

Zach nodded with a chuckle, "I could show you a thing or two Princess."  
Zach really thought he was flirting, but really he was being insulting. I can't believe Cammie actually fell for this guy.

"Hey, Goode. Why don't you show me?" I put my hand on my hip, and that was it, the games begun.

Zach grinned, "You're making this too easy."  
I shrugged, "So you like a challenge."

Zach shook his head, "No. Easy is fine with me." He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer, he leaned in and whispered, "But first, you might want to consider your friend's feelings- I hate girl drama."

He let go of my hand and just walked away. That was it, I was furious, he thought I was going to kiss him?

Ha, that boy is so very wrong…

I just went to my class, my class the practically toddlers. I didn't have time to chase Zach Goode.

Two days passed until Zach and I had an encounter, luckily it was at breakfast, when he seemed less confident, "What's wrong, Goode?"

I thought he'd say something cocky, but he just looked away. Cammie was talking to Bex about Mr. Solomon, and I was shocked she wasn't paying attention to Zach. I scooted closer to him and then sincerely asked, "What's wrong, Goode?"

Zach looked at me and said, "Nothing, McHenry." I sighed and said, "You're so moody, you know bad boys are usually in a good mood, that's why girls like them." which wasn't actually true.

He just smirked, "Didn't you tell me I'm not really a bad boy?"

I shrugged, "Oh well, I mean it wouldn't be the first time I've been wrong."

He just muttered, "Seems like you're wrong a lot." He got up from the table and walked away. Once again, Zach Goode just walked away, and it was really getting on my nerves.

I am not Cameron and I will not let him just walk away from me like that, I'm the runner, I don't let people run from me. I got up and followed him, he was obviously going into Cammie's favorite passageway.

I followed him right behind the tapestry, "Gallagher Girl," he said, but I didn't even speak, and though it was pitch dark he said, "McHenry."

I got closer, I could see him now, "Zach, what the hell is your problem?"

"It's not my problem, it's hers." He said looking away. Finally I cracked him, he's admitting he loves Cammie! I knew I could do it. Ha, barely a week. I'm good.

"Cam? She's in love with you, infatuated, even if she doesn't show it." I said like it was obvious, because it was.

Zach laughed, "God, McHenry, you're a real catch aren't you? Haven't you figured it out yet?"

I was clueless now, I guess Zach Goode was better at hiding things than I was at finding them, because I shook my head. He got closer, "I don't want Morgan, and I thought the girl I did want could figure it out."

Not want Cam? How could he not? She's a complete package! "But you're acting the way anyone would if you like someone, with Cam."

He shook his head, "No, Macey. I'm not. I'm trying to avoid Cammie. I can't get involved with a project."

A project? What the hell is with boys who are spies and turning everyone into an assignments. His eyes looked serious and cold, he muttered to the ceiling, "I thought you'd figure it out by now."

Zach… Thought…. I'd figure it out… Because….. He wants me….. Oh shit.

"Are you fucking with me?" I felt exasperated. He looked at me even more serious, no answers. No words could give oxygen to my lungs. I was smart, and I was strong, and I was fast… But not fast enough to stop what happened next.

**Zach's POV.**

She looked confused, and dumbstruck. I had to take those few minutes I had to get this over with.

I grabbed her by her shoulders, quickly, and I kissed her. She didn't move, she didn't kick or scream.

When I pulled away she stood there, like a deer in headlights.

Finally her first word was, "Whoa." I grinned, because no matter how she meant it, I couldn't help feel relieved that she hadn't kicked me yet.

"I was that Goode, eh?" I had to say something, something Zach would say, something I would say. I wouldn't say that though, I'd really ask her if she wanted to punch me, but I couldn't because that wasn't very spy like.

She looked at me, her eyes soft and dazed, "I think that-" but then I heard it. I heard the target, I heard the very _nice_ girl behind her. I heard the girl _they_ were looking for. I heard Cameron Morgan walk closer. "Macey-Zach?" She said it scorned and insulted. I knew she'd caught what I'd done.

Macey turned around slowly, "Cam, I didn't-" Cammie shook her head. "When you first walked through our doors, you looked like a street walker, now you really match our profile of you." Oh that was over the top, she really did it over the top there. I mean, I don't know how women and insults work, but I'm pretty sure she over did it right there.

Macey didn't say anything and Cammie walked out, I know Cammie felt bad. I know Macey felt bad, and I know I did it all. Yep, I'll get blamed for this in the morning.

I just stood quiet, waiting for Macey to turn on me and do her worst….

When she did turn around, her eyes were glassy, like she could cry. I put my hand on her shoulder, "Macey.."

She shook it off, "No, Zach…."

**Macey's POV.**

So now Cam wouldn't talk to me, and Zach kept trying to talk to me, but I didn't feel very talkative.

You see, when you try to help your friend best friend get the guy she wants, and then that guy kisses you, but you get caught, and not only do you get caught in the act- but you like it, which you'll deny until you die- well It all equals no one talking to you…. Except Zach. It'd been four days since that Teenage Soap Opera happened, and I was always alone, for a little while.

Because Zach was always right behind me, trying to explain things to me, I never paid attention. Except now I was sitting in the library at that same table, and Zachary Goode came to me. No grin, no smirk, no smile. He sat down, put his hands on the tables, "Look, you don't have to admit you liked it. I don't want an everlasting love, I just want to tell you I'm leaving in two days, and when I do- these lips are coming with me."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. I laughed because I knew he was trying to be serious, but he knew he was being stupid. I laughed because my friends haven't talked to me, so that was the first amusing thing I've heard in days. I laughed because- I like him.

He sat down and I nodded. That's all he needed, because like I said earlier Zach and I were _those people._

Who knew things, who knew people. So That nod meant a million things to a million people, but to Zach… It meant 'I like you-sorry I can't be with you- I have to spend the next lifetime making it up to Cam.'

Zach nodded back. You know what that meant? It meant 'sorry we got caught.' I smiled. He smiled.

Zach got up, and he was about to walk away, like Zachary Goode's do. They walk away.

But before he did, he turned around and gave me a smile, a smile that said everything Zach could say without words. It said, 'See you soon, be careful, and don't fall of any pogo sticks.'

He chuckled, and with out turning around to look at me, he said, "McHenry, don't knee Preston Winters, it could really be a voting issue." I smiled, He was good. He was real Goode.

"Spy," he said as he walked through the Library doors.

That was the last time I spoke to Zach Goode, because after that… He'd started being nice to Cam. And I started begging her for forgiveness. I think Zach was acting that way to help me, really I knew he was. I found a note in my my pocket after P&E, the day the Blackthorne boys were leaving.

_I told you I don't like Girl Drama.  
See you around, McHenry.  
Rock The Vote._

_-Z_


End file.
